


A Little Bit of Heaven

by yanderekirklandchan



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: A short little Barnum/Carlyle fic cus I want to write a bigger one soon but don't have the time right this moment. Also cus those two are so precious and there are hardly any fics of them. This has basically no backstory or explanation inside it, just some short fluff. Sorry, no smut in this one but I want to put some in another fic!





	A Little Bit of Heaven

Phineas Taylor Barnum had always been a man who followed his dreams. He had many and they were often described as fads or delusions but he would never give one up until he'd grabbed it with both hands. He himself was described as reckless, moral-less, untrustworthy, insane even because he reached further than he was supposed to, always wanting more than he had and doing anything to get it.

And yet he was still hungry for more, there was an unchenchable thirst inside him, an endless hunger that he could not identify. No matter what he had it was never enough; he still wanted more.

That was until now, until he'd found the one thing that completed his restless soul. This was a treasure that was most certainly too far out of his reach, a precious prize that was never supposed to be tainted by his touch. This was his most forbidden dream yet and it was what he had been searching for, lusting for, his entire life.

A sugar-sweet kiss to his jaw drew Phineas out of his thoughts. What made that kiss oh-so-sweet was not just the lips as soft as silk but also the rough-brush of stubble against his own as well as the casual strength of the small motion. "You're lost to your musings again, Phin." The smooth, husky whisper of his lover felt like perfection itself.

Barnum couldn't help himself from spinning around and pulling Phillip into his arms, relishing in the small yelp of surprise he earned as his love lost balance and fell into his waiting arms. Phillip scowled indignantly at him but they both knew it was only for show, could both feel the strong love that flickered and burnt between the two like a flame.

Phineas looked into those wondrous blue eyes that were looking right back him with unbridled affection. He felt so many things in that moment, Phillip did that to him. He felt relief that those eyes looked happy and were almost free of that heart-wrenching sadness he'd seen that first night in the bar. He felt guilt for stealing another angel away for himself. He felt hope that he might get to admire those blue eyes every day for the rest of his life. But most of all he felt love; a deep, committed, soul-moving love that flooded his whole body and would never leave.

It was up to his love once again to ground him. "You think too much, Phineas, is it not enough to simply accept that I love you and you love me?" At that Barnum chuckled "You're right, my dear, as always. It's just too fanciful to think that someone as awful as me could end up with someone as brilliant as you."  
Philip gave a mock-gasp "Too fanciful? For my P.T. Barnum?" Phineas rolled his eyes kind-heartedly and kissed his lover sweetly, almost softly, pushing him back onto their bed.

They sepperated with small gasps for breath. Phillip traced Phineas' jawline with his slender but strong fingers and Barnum leant into the touch. "You're not awful, Phineas." Carlyle said, his voice little more than a whisper "You are perfection, can't you see that? If you cannot accept it at least do not belittle yourself." Phineas caught his stroking fingers and kissed them "I shall comply if you do the same."

Phineas wrapped his arms around his most precious dream, pulling him closer until their bodies were intertwined in that way that felt like it was made to be. "I love you." Barnum breathed.  
"I love you too." Carlyle murmured softly.


End file.
